


You're Still Burning Bright

by larryshipfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Smut, idk i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshipfics/pseuds/larryshipfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry is cold so Louis tries to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still Burning Bright

“’M freezing, Lou, what’s with it?” Harry complains, stumbling his way into the living room from their bedroom, blanket in tow. Louis eyes him before replying, trying not to smile.

“Pilot light on the water heater for this whole side of the building went out last night, they’re not sure when it’ll be back on,” Louis responds from the couch, nonchalantly pointing to a letter the apartment management left pinned to the door early that morning, eyes following Harry as he plops down on the couch next to him.

“Well that fucking sucks, I can see my breath.” Harry’s voice raises an octave in annoyed infliction, brows furrowing and eyes nearly crossing as he stuck his lips out in an ‘o’ shape to prove himself right.

“I know, I’m sorry babe. C’mere with your blanket and I’ll keep you warm.” Louis instructs, unsurprised as Harry reacts immediately, dragging his blanket along to cover the both of them with. With Harry’s back against the couch and his head resting on Louis’ shoulder, Louis snakes his arm around the younger boy’s back, bringing up his other hand to finger the soft ringlets that Harry can never completely manage to tame.

As Louis begins rubbing small circles into Harry’s lower back, he makes a contented sound as the boy reaches up to place a chaste kiss to the side of Louis’ neck. When Louis moves his head to the side to allow easier access, the younger boy can’t help but reaching up again to repeat his actions, a little slower and messier this time.

“ _Hey_!” Louis gasps as Harry’s freezing cold fingertips intrude on the heat he had built up for himself under his white cable-knit sweater, his hand firmly pressing against the side of his hip. He’s about to make some snarky comment about a particular place that Harry could put those fingers to warm them until suddenly the boy props himself up, his face closer to Louis’, eyes darkening.

“Told you, ‘m chilly. And just laying under this blanket with you isn’t enough – you’ve not got enough body mass to warm anything up.” Harry smiles, eyes subconsciously trained on Louis’ mouth, slightly discolored and pale from the cold morning surrounding them.

Louis scoffs, managing to gather his bearings enough to come up with something of a retort. “Hey, mate, get your own heat then,” he suggests, pretending to push Harry away from him. When Harry feigns a pout and sticks his bottom lip out overdramatically, Louis can’t help himself when he leans forward just enough to ghost his lips over Harry’s, careful, both of them just breathing before he decides  _fuck it_  and just leans in, sucking the boy’s bottom lip into his mouth and running his tongue along it. Bringing his right hand up to the back of Harry’s neck to pull him in closer, he finds himself still carefully playing with the small curls there.

Harry’s hips begin lazily pushing forward almost on instinct, and he runs his cold hand up and down Louis’ chest and side, each time dipping the tips of his fingers further and further into Louis’ waistband. Louis deepens the kiss, his tongue and Harry’s pushing alongside each other’s, heated. Louis tugs a bit at the hair he’s playing with which elicits a small, almost inaudible, moan from the boy that has now nearly managed to climb entirely on top of him.

“Louis…” he sighs into the older boy’s mouth, needy. Their kiss speeds up slightly as he grabs the sides of Louis’ neck lightly, thumbs coming to rest just below his adam’s apple, rubbing barely-there circles into his soft skin. Harry doesn’t feel as cold anymore as he begins grinding his hips again, this time sinfully slow against Louis’ and it’s no surprise that this causes the boy underneath to buck his hips up against the other’s in an almost animalistic response.

Louis tilts his head to the side further, attempting to deepen the kiss before Harry pulls away and leans back to straddle Louis. “’M  _freezing_.” He complains again, arms bracing themselves on either side of Louis’ shoulders.

“I know, Harry, but you can’t quite tease me and then leave me hanging. ‘S not fair.” Louis pouts, putting his hands to the back of Harry’s neck again, with pressure, attempting to lower the taller boy on top of him.

“Funny, that. Because that’s exactly what I’m doing until I’ve warmed up.” Harry states, not leaving Louis much room to protest. The older boy, still pinned under Harry’s weight, puts his hands on either of Harry’s thighs.

“What if I can’t warm you?” Louis pleads, voice slow and breathy. He begins rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s thighs, each time coming a little bit closer to his crotch, sometimes circling around to grab his arse before repeating the action. He notices a faltering in Harry’s resolution when his blinks turn into his eyelashes fluttering, eyes struggling to stay open under the influence of seduction from Louis’ part.

When Harry forgets to answer, Louis takes it as an opportunity to push the blanket completely away from them and flip the boy to put himself on top, not leaving any space between their legs, hips, or chests. “What’s that, love? Didn’t quite hear you.” He taunts, watching as Harry struggles to think through the fog of lust to come up with an answer, biting his lip.

“That’s what I thought,” he smiles for a moment before bringing their lips back together, wasting no time before licking along Harry’s bottom lip, asking for acceptance. Harry obliges, parting his lips to make way for the intruding tongue. Harry shivers a bit, still cold. Louis notices and begins kissing slightly more feverishly to try and distract Harry from the discomfort.

When the shivering doesn’t quite stop, Louis rocks his hips down against the thinner boy’s to be immediately met with an upwards roll of hips from Harry. Harry then loudly moans into Louis’ mouth, both boys already hard. The feeling has both boys panting with both of their eyes screwed shut, the kiss now turned into open-mouthed heavy breathing.

“Don’t stop,” Harry finally speaks up, wrapping his arms around Louis’ center to reach down to his arse and help push and increase the friction. He gasps out at the feeling, Louis swallowing the noise.

When their grinding becomes not enough, Harry begins fidgeting under Louis to create more friction. The feeling of their aligned hips along with their hardening dicks rubbing together through their pyjama bottoms is enough to elicit small noises from the back of Harry’s throat, their heartbeats thrumming against each other’s.

“Touch me, Lou, “ Harry pleads without opening his eyes, knowing perfectly well the smaller boy above him would comply without hesitation. And that’s exactly what he did, as Louis shifted himself to brace his weight against his left forearm next to Harry’s shoulder and used his right hand to snake down into Harry’s trousers and wrap a firm grip around the boy’s fully hard cock.

Harry lets out a sigh of approval as Louis begins pumping his fist from base to tip, kissing Harry on the side of his open mouth. Harry’s cheeks turn bright pink as Louis whispers hotly in his ear, “ _want to fuck you_.”

Harry’s eyes flutter open for a moment to register Louis’ face before he decides Louis means it, hastily nodding in agreement before his dark green orbs are again covered, long eyelashes creating a slight shadow against his cheek.

Louis lifts himself up off of the boy, both of them frowning at the loss of contact. “Be right back,” Louis promises, hurrying into their bedroom; specifically, to the end table drawer where he retrieves a bottle of lube. As he returns the sight he comes back to makes him even harder as he takes a moment to watch, Harry stroking himself with vigor, red lips parted, cheeks redder still from the cold.

“Oy, save some for me,” Louis lightly jokes, moving to part Harry’s legs and settle between them. Harry simply smiles, his hand slowing to a lazy stroke, pyjama pants pushed only midway down his thighs.

“’S all for you, anyway,” Harry reminds him, happily complying when Louis begins tugging at his trousers. Louis spares Harry a slight smirk before returning his attention to the action on hand. He opens the bottle of lube and generously coats his index finger before dropping his mouth to begin kissing the inside of Harry’s thigh.

He sucks a lovebite there, ready to begin stretching Harry. He circles his hole with the lubricated finger for a moment before slowly beginning to push in… to be met with a response he wasn’t expecting.

“Fucking hell, your finger’s freezing!” Harry gasps, having scooted up on the couch away from the intrusion. His face adorns an almost angry expression, lips in a flat line that couldn’t quite be considered a pout.

“’M sorry. It won’t be long before they’ve warmed up, now come back or this’ll have been for nothing,” Louis remarks softly, raising his hand to display the lathered digit. Harry’s face screws into an annoyed expression momentarily before he pulls himself back down, legs spread with Louis in between.

“Fine.” Harry huffs finally, leaning his head back on the arm of the couch. Louis doesn’t waste time before he goes back to kissing the inside of Harry’s thigh, dangerously close to his contracting balls. It just reminds him how cold the room really is.

“Ready?” Louis asks, making sure his boy is as comfortable as possible. When he’s met with an affirmative ‘mhm,’ he gently circles the hole once more before applying a bit of pressure, pushing against Harry’s rim with an agonizingly slow intent. Harry inhales sharply through his nose, mouth again going slack. Louis uses this response as an okay to push.

He pushes through the ring of muscle, waiting for a moment for Harry to relax before pulling his digit halfway out again only to push it back in, the lube helping greatly. He begins placing open-mouthed kisses against Harry’s cock that is now leaking with a clear bead of precome.

After a minute, Harry again becomes restless and shuffles slightly. “More, Lou,” he requests, soft moans falling from the back of his throat at the feeling of Louis licking the underside of his dick, his tongue hot on the younger boy.

“’Course,” Louis agrees, pulling out his index finger to lube up his middle finger along with it. This time he doesn’t quite go as slowly, pushing both fingers in passed the muscle without difficulty. Harry sharply inhales through his teeth, the intrusion not quite hurting but not entirely comfortable yet either. Louis begins thrusting both fingers in and out, curling them upward on each inward push.

“Fuck. ‘S fucking good,” Harry affirms after a few moments of getting used to the feeling, hips slightly rocking to fuck himself further down on Louis’ fingers. Louis licks up to the head of Harry’s cock, sucking the tip into the warmth of his mouth, his own erection beginning to ache the lack of attention. He straddles Harry’s leg and begins rocking his own hips against it in order to get some kind of friction. When he feels Harry’s been stretched enough, he pulls his fingers out and quickly recoats them, this time including his ring finger.

He doesn’t bother asking Harry if he’s ready this time, knowing the boy below him would beg at this point. He pushes the three fingers in alongside each other, slightly scissoring, appreciating the way Harry grabs his hair and pulls, mewling, as Louis begins bobbing his head up and down with Harry’s cock lightly pressing against the inside of his mouth.

When Louis curls his fingers upward and is met with a filthy moan from Harry, he knows he’s found the spot. Harry’s toes curl and his grip on Louis’ hair tightens as Louis speeds up the process, pushing his fingers in and out faster than before, Harry coming undone under him.

Louis then stops, pulling his fingers out too quickly, pulling Harry’s hand out of his hair. His own dick had been rubbing against Harry’s thigh but with the sounds coming out of the boy underneath him a hot feeling began coiling in the bottom of his stomach and he could no longer ignore the urge to satiate it.

“Lou?” Harry questions, suddenly feeling empty. His inquiries are quickly silenced as Louis pulls his trousers completely off, leaving Harry entirely exposed to the cold air that wasted no time intruding on his warm flesh. “You right git!” he exclaims, shooting a dirty look in Louis’ direction.

“Pipe down,” Louis suggests, standing to shuck his own pyjamas off. The feeling of the material chafing against his dick on the way down has him staggering slightly, stopping to palm himself through his pants for a moment before discarding them completely.

“Oy, y’enjoy putting on a show, don’t you,” Harry quips, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Louis rolls his eyes and ignores him, moving down to again settle between Harry’s legs, this time putting the boy’s left leg over the back of the couch to better hold him open with.

“Stay just like this, you’re beautiful,” Louis takes in the scene before him a moment, Harry’s features immediately softening from slightly agitated to appreciative before Louis grabs the lube and empties some into his palm, coating his cock that had already been leaking with precome. Harry’s heart beats hard under his ribcage, feeling the blood pumping through his body and warming him up with every passing second.

“Lou,” Harry grits out, eyes again closing in anticipation. Louis lines his cock up with Harry’s hole and presses it there, waiting a moment to appreciate the younger boy underneath him. How his lips were slightly parted, harsh breaths coming out in small tufts, cheeks rosier than they should be, chocolate ringlets framing his face in a childlike way. Louis uses one hand to hold onto Harry’s hips to lift them up slightly.

“I love you, Harry,” Louis says before pushing in, turning whatever Harry was about to say into a choked gasp that leaves his throat immediately chased by a high moan. The heat suddenly surrounding his dick affirms to Louis that he isn’t going to last too long, and he grabs Harry’s cock from between them to make sure the younger boy doesn’t last too much longer than he thinks he will.

Harry is unsure what to do with his hands, fist tightening and opening repeatedly before he settles with one hand on Louis’ forearm that’s holding tight to his hip and the other gripping the material at the back of the couch, mouth widely agape with his head thrown back as Louis establishes a solid rhythm.

“Harry, fuck,” Louis moans, angling Harry’s hips up a little more to push deeper. The younger boy’s moans immediately accompany Louis’, pushing his hips in rhythm with both Louis’ cock and his hand, stroking him firmly.

“I know,” Harry manages, thinking he would be sweating if the entire flat wasn’t below freezing. When Louis pushes in particularly hard, he again notes that he must have found Harry’s prostate because the boy writhes below him, careful ‘ah, ah, ah’ moans turning into something louder and filthier and it’s enough to make Louis realise how close he’s getting.

“There, don’t stop, ‘m fucking, ah,” Harry rambles, nonsensical, body beginning to shake. He rocks his hips even harder, his arse smacking against Louis’ thighs like clockwork. Louis begins thrusting even harder, faster, white hot heat beginning to boil in his groin. He leans down over Harry, pushing his head between his shoulder and neck, biting down on his collarbone and licking over the mark a few times.

He takes his hand out from between them, off of Harry’s cock, and tells the boy “You’re gonna come without me touching,” with a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face; it doesn’t go unnoticed by Harry. Harry complies, continuing to thrust his cock up against Louis’ stomach and enjoying the feeling of Louis warm stomach, slick with sweat, against him.

It only takes another minute or so before Louis bites down hard on Harry’s clavicle, unrelenting, as Harry’s hand winds through his messy locks and tightens, pulling harshly. “I’m gonna – Harry, I’m fu-“ Louis whines as the heat pooling in his lower stomach finally manifests itself in his dick, as he hotly spills his come into Harry, deep gasps and moans fill the air.

The feeling of Louis filling him up is all Harry needs to frantically push back again Louis, still managing to hit his prostate with every thrust, chasing his own orgasm. Harry is wordless as his vision goes spotty, seeing white behind his eyelids. A few more thrusts and Louis’ weight on top of him and he’s coming in between them, thick white ropes of it coating both of their stomachs as Harry screams out Louis’ name, feeling gone.

The post-orgasmic high immediately clouds their brains as they come down, lazily kissing. Louis hasn’t moved yet, still inside Harry. When he moves to pull out, Harry harshly presses his hand against the dip at the bottom of Louis’ spine. “Don’t go, you’re warm,” he smiles, eyes slipping shut.

“Okay,  _you right git_ ,” Louis playfully mocks before his eyes slip shut too. He rests his head against Harry’s shoulder, on his chest, and listens to the carefully beating muscle beneath the skin and bones there.

Harry playfully smacks the back of his head, eliciting a noise of complaint to bubble up between Louis’ lips. He immediately sucks it back in, instead choosing to say “Told you I’d warm you up, Harold.”

“Yeah. Guess you did.” Harry agrees, pecking Louis on the lips before pulling the blanket back over both of them, wrapping his arms around Louis’ back in the process.

“I love you.” Louis sighs, sleep the most imminent thing on his mind.

“I love you, too, Lou.” Harry thinks he says back but he’s not sure, because all of a sudden the room isn’t so cold anymore and he’s tired and maybe laying half naked with Louis on the couch under a warm blanket would be better than any alternative, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm sorry this is my first actual published fic and i have a bunch more on the way, you can find me over at tumblr at larryshipfics


End file.
